1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for the production and use of sheets of manuals. More particularly the invention relates to a manual sheet production and utilization apparatus which supplies sheets of manuals describing user-friendly operating procedures and permits users to execute operations easily by using these sheets.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The procedure employed in the past for registration and setup of various functions in a facsimile machine has been to open a manual (an instruction booklet) to find out how to effect the registration or setup, and actuate control panel keys following the procedure described in the manual.
For example to register a quick-dial number, the user puts the machine into "quick-dial number registration" mode by means of a function key and digit keys, uses the digit keys to enter an abbreviated number, presses a "Set" key, enters the full telephone number of the party concerned, and then inputs this party's name in code.
A similar procedure is followed for registration of data such as broadcast group registration, and relay group registration data, etc., and for setup data such as broadcast group message reception/results tables, and relay group message reception/results tables, etc.
In cases where it is required to execute a particular function using a facsimile machine, the conventional procedure is to open a manual at the relevant page and follow the operating procedure described therein. For a transmission, for example, to decide whether to input the information of the original document into memory and then dial the number of the intended recipient, or to dial a number to call the other party and then effect transmission while the original document is read, the user normally refers to the manual and makes the selection by performing operations that are described in the manual. Operations for things such as calling reception and print-out of lists in memories are usually performed by referring to a manual.
The prior art has the drawback that operations are troublesome since registration or setup of the above-noted functions necessitates alternately looking at a manual and an operating panel. It is necessary to alternately move the user's line of vision back and forth from the manual to the operating panel.
Further, with some manuals, the description of operating procedures is difficult to understand and this constitutes a hindrance when using a facsimile machine.